


Team Rocket

by chweaus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, M/M, Social Media, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweaus/pseuds/chweaus
Summary: Where Vernon and Joshua are famous youtubers and great friends.  After a collaboration, fans ask for more and take them to continue making videos together until one confesses something in a live broadcast...
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 14





	Team Rocket

*in progress, please wait*


End file.
